1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tape dispensers. More particularly, the present invention relates to hand-held type packaging tape dispensers for use in taping containers, packages or other items during a taping procedure.
2. Prior Art
One type of prior art hand-held dispenser is shown in FIG. 1. This prior art type system provides a casing A which is supported on a handle F to hold a socket B and a roller G for mounting as well as guiding packaging tape C. A toothed cutter H and a pressure plate E is disposed above the roller G for cutting and pressing down on the leading end D of the packaging tape C. This type of hand-held dispenser structure is not generally considered satisfactory in use due to the following disadvantages:
(1) the toothed cutter is fixedly located in a position which faces the user's hand and may injure the operator during a packing operation;
(2) the toothed cutter and the pressure plate are not enclosed for protection purposes and therefore may be damaged during use or when stored;
(3) the leading end of the packaging tape is exposed to the external environment and may be contaminated with dust, causing a resultant loss in its adhesive strength; and,
(4) the cutting operation is difficult to control due to the fact that a large force must be applied to the toothed cutter during a cutting operation.